Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-218650 discloses a pneumatic tire, wherein the inboard shoulder portion of the tread is provided with shoulder lateral grooves each partially decreased in the width, and sipes alternated with the shoulder lateral grooves in order to improve the wet performance while maintaining the rigidity of the inboard shoulder portion. However, such tire has room for improvement in the wet performance and steering stability.